1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fiber reinforced resin, a manufacturing method for the fiber reinforced resin, and a manufacturing system for the fiber reinforced resin.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fiber reinforced resin may be manufactured by molding and curing resin containing a fiber reinforced base. In order to manufacture a high-quality fiber reinforced resin, it is necessary to uniformly impregnate resin into a fiber reinforced base. For example, in a technique described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-271551 (JP-A-2005-271551), a gap is provided in a cavity of a molding die between a cavity inner surface and a fiber reinforced base, and an amount of resin equivalent to a molded product is injected into the gap. After that, the molding die is closed to narrow the cavity to thereby spread the resin over the fiber reinforced base. In addition, in a technique described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 63-286306 (JP-A-63-286306), an amount of resin that exceeds an amount of resin required for a product itself is impregnated into a fiber reinforced base in advance, and the resin-impregnated fiber reinforced base is placed in a cavity of upper and lower molding dies. Then, the molding dies are closed to introduce resin into a resin drain hole. Thus, the product is brought into close contact with the molding dies to mold the product.
In order to manufacture a fiber reinforced resin having high strength and dimensional accuracy, an appropriate amount of resin needs to be uniformly spread in the cavity and uniformly cured. In the technique described in JP-A-2005-271551, only an amount of resin equivalent to a product is injected, so the injected amount of resin tends to be excessive or insufficient. This tends to cause unevenness in quality of fiber reinforced resin. In the technique described in JP-A-63-286306, the molding dies are completely closed in the process of draining redundant resin, so sunk spots (recesses formed due to molding shrinkage of resin) appear during curing of resin thereafter. This deteriorates the strength and dimensional accuracy of the product.